Something
by Hizashii
Summary: Hay algo en ella que, aunque a veces le molesta, le atrae en demasía. Quizás sea su altanería o su actitud podridamente engreída, pero algo en ella lo confunde y le crea sentimientos ambiguos. —Dean/Bela. Situado en 3x06.


**Disclaimer: **Sepan que si Supernatural fuera mío, Dean y Bela tuvieran sexo a toda hora, igual que Dean y Castiel, también Sam y Dean, también Dean y Jo... y otras muchas personas (Probablemente habrían orgías o algo parecido). Todo de Kripke y CW.  
**Claim: **Dean/Bela.  
**Summary:** _Hay algo en ella que, aunque a veces le molesta, le atrae en demasía. Quizás sea su altanería o su actitud podridamente engreída, pero algo en ella lo confunde y le crea sentimientos ambiguos.  
_**Notas/Advertencias:** +1000; Sexo/Porno/Lemmon/Cítricos díganle como quieran; Spoilers del 3x06, pero la has visto ya ¿a qué sí? ;). Es una de mis pocas otps hétero en Spn...creo que son 3 *piensa* ¡No importa! Disfrútenlo y dejen review.  
**

* * *

Something.**

—Eh, Bela, ¿cómo te has vuelto así? —dijo Dean, acercándose a ella— ¿Qué? ¿Papá no te abrazó lo suficiente o algo como eso?  
—No lo sé, ¿tu padre te abrazó a ti lo suficiente? —contestó con astucia, pero Dean pudo notar cómo se le opacó la mirada.

*** * ***

Cuando lo miró sostuvo el aliento. Joder, ¿ése era Dean Winchester? Soltó el aliento cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras y la miró.  
—De acuerdo, déjalo salir. Estoy ridículo —dijo Dean, extendiendo los brazos.  
—No es exactamente la palabra que usaría —le respondió Bela.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Dean confundido.  
—¿Sabes? Cuando esto acabe, deberíamos practicar sexo salvaje —agregó ella.  
Dean la miró alzando amabas cejas y se quedó sin habla durante un minuto.  
—No me conviertas en un objeto.

*** * ***

Hay algo en ella que, aunque a veces le molesta, le atrae en demasía. Quizás sea su altanería o su actitud podridamente engreída, pero algo en ella lo confunde y le crea sentimientos ambiguos.  
La manera en que mueve las caderas (esas caderas que, aunque nunca —pero, en verdad, _nunca_— lo admitiría, lo vuelven loco y hacen que mire un poco más de la cuenta, —aunque eso es algo que ocurra a menudo, con Bela es extraño—) y la forma en que su mirada se endurece cuando sabe que ha perdido, el gusto amargo que su voz destila alguna veces (ese veneno tan poderoso como el de una cobra) y su espalda recta al andar. Siempre tan altiva y, aunque no lo sea, de aspecto inalcanzable.

Hay algo en ella que le hace querer besarla (y golpearla, pero es mujer y no lo hace), así que cuando la ve esa noche cuando Sam duerme profundamente, se decide a cumplir sus deseos.  
Y la besa. La besa metiéndole la lengua y probando el instrumento que esparce veneno en cada frase, saborea su paladar y sus dientes, (Bela sabe a melocotón con un poco de naranja), la toma por los hombros y la pega a él, llevando su lengua más adentro y bebiéndose los gemidos (y la saliva) de la chica.  
Ella lo agarra por el cuello, le entierra las uñas en la carne y el jadea. Bela no tiene la certeza de si lo hace para que deje de hacerlo o para que la bese con mayor fiereza, pero Dean lo interpreta de la segunda manera, y eso le complace.

Mueve las manos de su cuello y las posa en sus hombros, en tanto Winchester pone sus manos en su cintura angosta, y se pega a él (o lo pega a ella, no sabe con seguridad) como si el mundo fuera acabar si no lo hiciera. (Probablemente _su_ mundo acabaría).  
Desliza la cazadora de Dean por sus hombros y ésta cae al suelo, delinea los músculos marcados del pecho de él y le lame la clavícula, Dean gime y ella lo acompaña en sus sonidos, porque tener sexo combinado con un poco de tirria y rudeza sabe al infierno (no al cielo, pero sí al infierno. Caliente y rojo como el infierno). Las manos de Winchester se dedican a sacarle la camiseta por sobre la cabeza para luego volver a juntar sus labios con desespero, ella rompió un poco la piel de él con sus uñas y la anticipación se percibía en el aire.

La mano de él se cierra sobre uno de sus pechos (cubiertos por lencería de encaje verde esmeralda) y todo se vuelve jodidamente líquido y ardiente, siente que las venas le estallarán y ve estrellas color vino por todos lados, él aprieta y ella no puede contener el gemido que sale desde lo más profundo de su garganta, amenazando con romperle la tráquea debido a la intensidad de las vibraciones por los gritos y gimoteos. Ella lleva las manos al botón del pantalón de Dean y lo desabrocha, acaricia por encima de la tela y sonríe maliciosa al escucharle jadear, «¿Te gusta?» le pregunta y él no puede hacer otra cosa que gemir al sentir de nuevo la caricia.  
Ella le baja los pantalones y los bóxers de una sola vez y él le quita lentamente su pequeño y ajustado pantalón, revelando unas bragas a juego con su sostén, gimotea ante la visión de Bela frente a él en lencería. Bela queda en otra dimensión cuando ve la gran —grande, _muy_ grande— erección de Winchester y se relame los labios de sólo imaginar lo que pasará luego.  
Juegan mutuamente con sus sexos durante minutos (pueden ser horas), hasta que Dean se decide y la empuja contra la pared, ella envuelve sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él y siente la fricción de su pene contra su vientre, además de la fría y dura pared contra su espalda. Dean entra en ella y siente que el mundo se vuelve pequeño.

Embiste con fuerza, con rudeza y de manera violenta y rústica dentro de ella y jadean al unísono, lamen y rasguñan la carne del otro y muerden sus cuellos, sus brazos, sus pechos y todo. Se muerden las espaldas, se chupan los muslos y encajan las uñas en sus cinturas, no hay lugar para la delicadeza cuando sólo se busca liberar las ganas y las energías.  
El ritmo se vuelve frenético, todo se ven rojo y violeta, sus ojos están tan negros como los de los demonios y sus cuerpos sudados como si hubieran jugado cien partidos de futbol al mismo tiempo, los gemidos llenan el salón y, si no estuvieran tan envueltos en sus emociones, estarían preguntándose cómo demonios no se ha despertado Sam.

Bela siente que la burbuja de calor líquido que se aglomeraba en su vientre comienza a ceder y se prepara para uno de los orgasmos más intensos de su vida; la espalda se le arquea hacia Dean y grita con voz potente el nombre de éste cuando siente la burbuja explotar, le clava las uñas en la espalda y siente palpitar a Dean en su interior, sabe que está cerca de culminar así se aprieta en torno a él, logrando que se corriera en su interior.  
Caen exhaustos sobre el suelo, Bela sobre Dean, y respiran entrecortadamente mientras intentan recuperarse del clímax. Bela dibuja formas sin sentido en el pecho de Winchester y se siente cursi (y extraña, fuera de sus esquemas y malditamente confundida) cuando dice «Dean, abrázame, y veamos si así dejo de ser lo que soy» y Dean obedece, sintiéndose un estúpido también.

—A propósito, ¿qué palabra usarías para describirme esta noche? —le pregunta Dean, mientras le acaricia la espalda.  
—Probablemente, algo parecido a orgásmico —responde. Dean siente que la temperatura se le sube.

Pasaron mucho tiempo buscando ese _algo _en el otro, y esta noche lo encuentran: Tres veces.

* * *


End file.
